Let No Good Deed
by Centroides
Summary: Sometime ago Arnie wrote a birthday story called Trials of a Hurt Comfort Fan. It started out all serious …. and good. It ended up funny and enjoyable but I could not forget the serious part so with her permission I have added to it. Thanks Arnie, for the starting point and the permission. Sometimes things happen that Garrison and Chief cannot just let go.
1. Chapter 1

Let No Good Deed …

_Sometime ago Arnie wrote a birthday story called Trials of a Hurt Comfort Fan. It started out all serious …. and good. It ended up funny and enjoyable but I could not forget the serious part so with her permission I have added to it. Thanks Arnie, for the starting point and the permission._

…..

**Chapter 1**

"How's he doing?" Garrison leaned over Actor's shoulder and gazed down at the fevered face of the youngest member of his team.

"Not good." Actor frowned. The fever was being particularly stubborn. Twice now, he had thought it had broken only to have it spike again in the evening.

"Actor, is there any chance...?"

"No." The tall Italian got to his feet and moved away so that their talking wouldn't disturb the ailing man. "If we try to move him, we could lose him. Apart from the blood loss from that bullet wound, he's extremely feverish. The infection is too close and could spread to his lung. We have to break the fever before we can move him, and even then we'll have to be careful." He looked into the frustrated face of his leader and added, "At least we're on the Swiss border. It's unlikely that anyone will look for us here."

Garrison looked over to where the other two members of his team were keeping watch by the tumbled down section of wall. Casino and Goniff looked cold. In fact, they were all cold apart from Chief, who was tossing and turning in the grip of delirium. He nodded. There was nothing else they could do except wait it out and hope that Chief's strength would get him through this.

A moan dragged their attention back to the pile of coats that was covering Chief, and they rushed back as he pushed the coats aside and tried to sit up.

"Chief! Lie still!" Actor pushed the man flat and covered him up again, although the patient struggled weakly against his hand.

"Warden!" Chief's voice rasped in his throat, even as his breath seemed to tear through his chest.

"It's all right, Chief. I'm here." Garrison looked down at the younger man's face, the fever staining his cheeks bright red.

One anguished hand grabbed his wrist. "Not … Safe." Chief demanded hoarsely.

"Yes, you're safe. Don't worry. We're all safe." Garrison's voice was soothing as he tried to keep Chief covered up.

"No...no...we're not." The coats were pushed aside again as Chief struggled, gasping. "He's here."

"Who's here?"

"Destine. I saw'm." Chief's face contorted in pain as he clutched the side of his chest and tried to take a breath. "Was talkin' …. talkin' t'a Kraut. That's when he shot me." He sagged back gasping.

The two men exchanged glances. Destine was in prison in England, wasn't he? Had Chief's fevered mind made it all up, or had he seen someone and thought it was Destine? Had their contact shot him? He had been pretty upset when Garrison had insisted they not wait until morning. Had it been a set up?

Garrison decided they had better be sure. If he was in the clear then Chief was delirious. If he wasn't, they could not risk leaving a traitor in place. The problem was that the contact was miles back.

The mission had been a success until the getaway. Their contact, Richard Gaston, had provided a car which Chief was to use as their getaway vehicle. He had also planned their job for the next day. Preferring the cover of darkness they had gone into the town hall where the Germans had set up their headquarters, that night. Actor had kept the guard busy while the others had entered through a bathroom window. With Goniff keeping watch, Casino opened the safe and Garrison filmed the documents. Their exit was flawless until they were leaving the building. Shots were fired as they ran to the car. Chief pulled away before the doors were even closed and with some pretty wild driving, had eventually managed to get far enough ahead that he lost their pursuers. They had then ditched the car and stolen a truck. Hours later and almost out of gas they had stopped in a bombed out village to get their bearings. That was when he had told Garrison he was hit. The others had gotten out of the truck to stretch but Chief just sat. When Garrison opened the driver's door he could see that Chief's coat was bloody from the shoulder almost to his waist on his left side. On closer examination they found the bullet had hit him in the chest just below and ahead of his arm pit. The immediate fear was that it had penetrated his lung but his breathing, other than being shallow and fast seemed to be fine.

They carried him inside one of the more or less intact buildings where Actor checked the wound. It didn't seem to be bleeding badly but Actor knew the bullet had to come out. Casino rigged up a bench and Actor and Garrison helped Chief sit while they took his coat off. They then eased him down on to his side. Casino balled Chief's coat and slipped it under his head for a pillow.

"Goniff, you didn't happen to snatch any booze did you?" asked Garrison.

"Warden!" protested the pick pocket. "I wouldn't steal nothin' from… Oh, you need some for Chiefy." He moved over to his wounded companion and crouched down beside him. "I'm sorry. If I'd a known, I would a .. you know…. But the Warden and even you 're always tellin' me not to."

"It's OK Goniff. I was just asking," said Garrison gently. "How about some water. See if you can find any."

As Goniff hurried off Garrison turned back to Actor. He was cutting Chief's sweater with the knife the young man always carried. As he gently eased the sodden material away from the wound a little fresh blood welled to the surface. Fortunately Goniff arrived with a pail of water from a well he had found out back. As the band's leader looked on Actor poured some of the water over the wound. Hot water would have been better but they could not risk a fire. The only reaction from the patient was a slight tensing of his body. Normally they used one of Chief's knives to probe for and remove a bullet but Actor feared that using a knife so close to Chief's lung could be fatal. The entry wound was too small for Actor's finger.

Goniff finally agreed to use his baby finger. The operation took twice as long as it should have because every time Chief made a sound or flinched Goniff would stop and apologize.

It took all of Actors persuasive skills and a few threats from Garrison to get him to continue. He could not feel anything solid enough to be a bullet. It was Actor who suggested that the projectile might have ended up under one of his ribs. There was no way under their crude conditions they could remove it. They would have to leave it until they could get to a doctor. Chief had finally passed out as they were bandaging the wound. Goniff, white as a sheet, fled outside and was promptly sick. Casino, who had been on watch, came over to make sure he was all right. He paled visibly when Goniff explained what he had to do. The fever had started soon after.

Garrison hated splitting up the team but he had no choice. Chief could not be moved and he could not leave a possible traitor in place. He also had to get the film to London. To make matters worse they were miles from a town where they might steal a car or get any gas. They would have to walk.

Garrison and Actor slept for a few hours before setting out to the nearest town to check out the local Resistance. Hopefully they could get assistance and arrange a pick up. The original plan was for them to make their way to a safe house about twenty miles from the town hall. With the erratic route Chief had had to take to elude their pursuers they had ended up going in the opposite direction. Now with Chief's suggestion of a collaborator maybe it was a good thing they had not ended up there.

Casino and Goniff huddled beside their team mate. They were cold, alone with a delirious man and in enemy territory surrounded by people whose language they did not speak. In short they were miserable. Casino looked around for someone or thing to blame.

"Stupid war. Stupid mission. Warden was stupid to go along with this hair-brained mission. If the Indian hadn't got himself shot we'd be on our way home by now."

"'ay. It's not like 'e did it on purpose."

"What? What're you talking about?"

"Chiefy. 'E didn't get shot on purpose."

"Yeah, yeah, still stupid. Here we sit freezing our butts off. Bet the Warden and Actor are warm." He rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm himself. It wasn't working.

The other two were warm but only because they were walking as fast as they could. When they reached the town they were continually frustrated by their inability to locate any Resistance people. They were either very cautious or nonexistent. The help of a Doctor was out of the question when they over heard him praising Hitler. Garrison finally decided they would have to steal a car. Without Chief or even Casino's expertise I took him twenty minutes to locate and start a suitable car. They headed back to where they had carried out their mission.

Meanwhile Chief was restless again. Casino and Goniff kept covering their team mate until Goniff suggested sitting on the edges of the top coat. The injured man had struggled and then fallen still. His head continued to turn slowly from side to side. He began to mumble then one sound was repeated over and over, first as a demand then finally as a plea. Neither man could understand what was being said. Finally exhausted, Chief had fallen silent and still.

"Did ya hear that?" whispered Casino.

"Yeah," came Goniff's reply as both men scanned the area for signs of the source. There was definitely someone or something out there moving about.

"Wait here."

Goniff wanted to tell him not to leave but Casino was gone. He kept his gun trained on the opening in the wall where Casino had disappeared and listened. He occasionally heard sounds but whether they were Casino or who or whatever was out there, he had no way of knowing. Maybe Casino had been caught. That would mean he was here alone. Maybe Casino needed his help. Maybe he should go out there and see. No, Casino told him to stay there. He crept closer to the opening, straining his eyes in an attempt to see anything.

Suddenly there was a gunshot then another and the sounds of a struggle. Goniff went out towards the sound. Casino would need his help. In the dim light he saw two men struggling but it was too dark to tell which was Casino and whether he needed help.

Goniff didn't know what to do so he said in as clear and confident tone as he could, "'old your fire."

The two figures paused for a fraction of a second then one struck the other and he went down.

"Casino?" He tried to sound confident but couldn't quite cover the worry.

"No, it's Little Bo Peep. Of course it's me." He stood for a moment to catch his breath before bending down and hauling the prone figure up and over his shoulder. He carried him back to where they were staying. Once inside Casino turned his flashlight on their prisoner. He was young, maybe twenty years old dressed in rough peasant clothes that had seen better days. His dark hair lay across his forehead.

"What'a we do now?" asked Goniff. "Should we wake'm? What if 'e don't speak English?"

"Well we can't just let him go. He knows we're here thanks to you."

"I 'ad to do something. I couldn't just let 'im kill you," whined the smaller man.

"Whata ya mean, let him kill me? There's no way he was gonna kill me. I had him all the way."

"'Ow was I supposed to know? It's so ruddy dark out there."

Casino kept his gun trained on the prone figure as they sat and watched for him to come around since they had nothing to tie him up with.

After a few minutes of boredom Goniff got up and went to check on Chief. "Casino!" whispered Goniff urgently. His team mate looked up but remained where he could keep his gun trained on their prisoner. "Casino, Chief's gone. 'E's not 'ere." He returned with a couple of the coats and tossed one to his friend.

"Shit." Casino knew that if it was Actor or Goniff that they had to look for then the job would be easy. Just stand and listen. Finding Chief in the predawn would be impossible, wounded or not. "Shit." He repeated. One of them would have to guard their prisoner and one look for Chief. The alternative would be to kill their prisoner and both go looking. Casino had done a lot of things he didn't like or think were right but killing an unarmed defenseless man was something he could never do. It was either split up or take the man with them. He checked his watch and wondered how far a wounded Chief could get in the hour or so until daylight.

His chest was on fire and each breath was like the black smith's bellows urging the flames hotter. Every step was like a stab but he knew he had to keep moving. The gun shot had awakened him and out of fear he had got up and run. Well, more of a stumble but he had got this far. He leaned heavily against the wall trying to slow his breathing and listen. There was nothing except some rustling in the distance. He gritted his teeth, took as deep a breath as he could and began to move. The ground was uneven so he had to go slowly but eventually it leveled out. In his mind it registered that it had to be a road and being on a road could be dangerous. He headed off to the side. Suddenly the ground dipped and he fell into the darkness of the ditch and the darkness in his mind.

Casino knew he had to do something. "Alright, keep him covered, I'm gonna look for Geronimo."

"What if 'e wakes up?" asked Goniff, pointing to their prisoner.

"Just keep your gun on him. Shoot him if he tries anything." Casino knew by the look on his teammates face that he was not thrilled with this but there was no help for it. Someone had to find Chief and fast.

Goniff sat dejectedly watching his prisoner. This was not his style. He didn't belong here. He was a one man operator, a pick pocket, a second story man. He worked alone and his marks didn't know he was even there until he was long gone. He didn't use a gun. In fact he was still uncomfortable with holding and shooting a gun even after all this time with the team. Fact was, all those other times with the team he shot in self-defense or to protect the other guys. Here he was holding a gun and told to shoot an unarmed man. What if he shot him thinking he was going for a gun and instead he was getting a hankie from his pocket? What if he didn't shoot and the guy got the drop on him and shot him or Casino when he came back. He didn't like this at all. He got up and moved back a bit. If he backed up too far he might miss but then the guy couldn't grab the gun from his hand. Boy would that be embarrassing, disarmed by a wounded man who was supposed to be his prisoner.

And who was he anyway? Was he a member of the Marquis? Was he there to help them? And here Casino had beaten him up and hurt him. Goniff leaned a bit closer in the hopes that closer inspection would solve that riddle. 'Yeah, like they wear name tags'. He jumped back involuntarily at the sound of the voice that had spoken in his head. He was just a boy when during the Great War there was talk of spies coming to England. He had said he would catch them and kill them. That was when the neighborhood bully had said that to him. Goniff was the youngest and the smallest in the group and they had all laughed at him and made fun of him. He thought that was when he had started to back away from the group and go out on his own. He had become self-sufficient and though he had missed the camaraderie he did not miss the teasing or the bullying.

Casino stood where his team mate had lain. There was only one way to go so he went. With only moon and starlight that filtered through the trees he didn't have a lot to go on. He couldn't even call out the guy's name, get him to answer. Why the hell had he taken off anyway? Stupid Indian. Didn't he know enough to stay put. He would have known enough to stay where he was. He wasn't that stupid. Or was he? There had been that time when he and two others had escaped from Reform School. They had snuck into the delivery truck and hidden in the back. All went well at first and they thought they were in the clear. Then the truck had stopped and there were voices arguing. He had thought they were going to check the truck and said they should run for it. The others decided to stick it out. He had run and had gotten caught. The other two had made good on their escape and he never saw them again. He had run then just like Chief had now. Yeah but he had been just a kid then so it was different. But on the other hand he had been in his right mind too. The Indian was delirious, probably thought he was running from the cops. From what he had learned about his team mate, he had done a lot of running. That didn't make him a coward because the kid had never run from him. He had never backed down from a fight with him. He had never won but he never backed down. As long as he never pulled his knife he never would. Casino wondered why in all their fights, the kid had never pulled his knife. There had been times when the kid had to have been mad enough. Casino smiled. Fortunately the kid wanted to best him not kill him. Lucky for him. Casino also wondered how mad the kid would have to get before he did want to kill him. It didn't cross his mind that Chief's fear of being sent back to prison was what kept him from killing Casino. Speaking of mad… did the kid have any knives on him now? In his state of delirium would he try to use it on him when he tried to get him to come back? He would have to be very careful when he found him ….if he found him…

Casino could just barely make out the road. Where would he go? He listened but there was only the wind in the trees. That meant he was hiding or … walking on the road. He began to follow it. Casino continued to walk steadily while scanning all around and listening for any sound which would tell him where the man had gone. He was looking for a man walking, not laying three feet away in the ditch.

The world was all a-jumble. He was laying head down in the ditch. In his delirium, he was about 10 years old again and hearing the cries of the injured, smelling the smoke, and seeing the fire. He got painfully to his feet. He turned and stumbled back to see, in his mind, the woman he called Mother laying pinned and covered with blood in the wreckage of the train car. He knelt and tried to wake her to no avail. He tried to pull her free but she was trapped under a seat. He tried to push it off but it wouldn't budge. He looked around but there was no one there. Find help. He rose and began to stumble forward. He turned and took one last look as the derailed train car began to burn. Must go; move. Keep going. Get help. Clutching his side he finally climbed up the embankment. Go west. That was where they were heading. Follow the tracks.

Casino had not gone very far when he suddenly stopped. There was a sound. He listened. There it was again. He turned and stepped closer to the side of the road. Nothing moved. Then there it was again, a sound, footsteps. He wanted to call out his team mate's name but they had already found one other person here in the night. Was it Chief or another stranger? He would wait.

Just off to the right he heard the sound of a bird. A bird? At night? Was this a signal? Should he answer it? How? Imitate it?

Suddenly he felt the cold steel of a rifle barrel at his neck. He tensed. A hand reached around from behind and took his weapon. Then grabbing a handful of his coat at the shoulder he pulled him around to face the other way. He expected to see his captor but they had kept behind him. Always suspicious he wondered why. So he couldn't see them of course. Why? Because …. They were afraid?

He roughly pulled away and turned grabbing for his captor as he turned. He was rewarded by an armful of ..… a woman? He could not make out her features but she was obviously female. He pulled the gun away from her and not knowing what else to do he began pulling her back the way he had come.

As he neared their shelter he slowed then carefully peered around the corner. In the near blackness he thought he could make out a man lying on the floor. He used the call sound that they had developed to identify each other and was rewarded by an answering call. He pulled the woman around the corner and into the room.

Goniff placed his hand over the lens and turned on the flashlight. In the dim light he could see Casino and his captive.

"Good, you fou…That's not Chief! You brought back a skirt. Where's Chief?"

Before Casino could answer the woman lunged and almost escaped before Casino instinctively tightened his grip. She was calling to and struggling to reach the man on the ground. He released her and she fell to the ground beside the unconscious man. She stroked his face murmuring something then turned to Casino and angrily yelled something that he could not understand. He repositioned the rifle and the woman reading the threat turned back to the man whose eyes were beginning to flutter then open.

She spoke to him as she took off her jacket and placed it over him and he answered. After a short private conversation the man sat up, turned to Casino and spoke to him in French. Getting no reply he tried German. Still no reply. He looked to the woman then said very quietly, "Englis? Eh, English? Speak you English? Please?" In the dim light he didn't miss the look that passed between the two men.

"I" and he gestured to himself and the woman, "want help, we to help .. you. We help you." Not getting any response he continued but with less confidence. "You American?" He looked from one to the other. Fear clutched at his heart. Maybe they were collaborators.

Casino decided to take the chance. After all they held the guns. Noting the man's poor English he spoke slowly. "Can you get a message to the Resistance?"

"Oui, oui." He sounded so happy. "I know where they am. You come."

"No." Casino was not one to trust too quickly and hoped Goniff wouldn't say anything. "We have to wait for the rest of the team."

"Rest of .…." He obviously had not understood.

"Others."

"Ah, oui. We wait." He looked around then brightened. "I am Louie and this is mon amie, Anette. She", he shook his head, "has no English. I learn …OK?"

"Yeah. Fine. I'm going outside to watch for the others."

"I come," said Louie starting to rise.

"No." he said sharply. "You," and he pointed at the French couple, "wait here," and he pointed to the ground. He was taking no chances at a misunderstanding. "I'll be back." He indicated to Goniff to keep his weapon ready. It didn't pay to be too trusting. He stepped outside and headed back to where he had met the French woman.

Meanwhile Actor had been unable to locate any resistance members but he managed to get them a ride to the next town. This at least brought them closer to their objective. Once there Actor entered a small inn and went to work again.

Normally Actor had a commanding presence. He would enter a room with a confidence that drew people to him. This time he mussed his hair and walked in looking tired and defeated. Garrison, who had come in a few minutes earlier and had taken a seat off to the side, marveled at the change. He was watching a true master at work.

The inn keeper was a jovial person who really cared about people so when he saw his latest customer come in and sit he recognized a troubled man. It was a slow night so after bringing him his glass of wine he lingered at the table.

"You are troubled about something. Maybe I can help?" he asked gently.

"I am sorry. It is, .. I just do not know what to do. It is such a bad situation. I should not bother you with my troubles." Somehow he managed to look even more miserable.

The waiter sat down and told him it was no bother and maybe he could help.

Taking a deep breath Actor began his tale. "It is my nephew, Louis. He is a good boy. He works hard. He is honest and loyal. I love him like my own." He looked hopefully at his companion willing him to understand. Then his face fell. "He is just not very smart. His teachers tried but eventually he left school after a few years, to work on the farm.

His mama came to me three days ago. She begged me for help. She got on her knees and cried. She loves her boy. He is such a good boy. He's just not very bright. It seems some of the local men talked him into doing something dangerous and he was caught. You see it is just Louis' way to want to please people. He went along with the men to please them and when the Germans ask him what he was doing he will tell them. He will even agree that he was doing anything just to please the Germans. They will probably shoot him as a spy."

"Such a sad state of affairs," offered the waiter sadly. Then he brightened. "Maybe you could go to the commandant and explain. Maybe you could tell him the boy is slow and that he didn't know what he was doing. Maybe he would let you take him home."

The Uncle looked up and smiled. He was pleased to have found a solution. This was something he could do. Then his face fell. "They would not believe me. Why should they? I am a French man. I am their enemy. They do not know me. They have no reason to trust me."

"Maybe there is someone they trust that could speak on his behalf," the waiter asked.

"You mean, … someone who works with the Germans?" he asked hopefully. Who would I ask? I don't know anyone who …. I did hear that a man named Gaston might … But I cannot go to him and ask. What if he isn't? I would not like to suggest he is … Do you know him? Is he …?"

Actor watched the flicker of doubt cross his mark's face. He had guessed right. Now for the tip in. "Please. I don't have much money left but what I have is yours if you just help me." Actor opened his jacket and took out the money he had placed in his jacket pocket. Then with a touch of desperation he added, "Louis is a good boy. He doesn't deserve to die. Here, take the money. Just tell me if Gaston can help me. No one will ever know."

"Monsieur Gaston is a loyal Frenchman. He would never betray his country." The inn keeper leaned forward and carefully slid the money into his lap and then to his pocket. In a whisper he said, "No one must know I told you. Monsieur Gaston is known to have some influence with the Germans. But be sure he does not know I have told you."

"Oh thank you, thank you," gushed the concerned Uncle. "No one will ever know."

"Shhhh. Someone might hear you." He nodded in Garrison's direction. "I have not seen him in here before."

"Yes, we must be careful", said Actor quietly. "Thank you again. His Mother and I both thank you." Then louder he continued. "Thank you for listening. I will just have to go ask the Commandant for Louie's life. It is the only thing I can do. Then I will beat him soundly for being so stupid as to go against the German Army.

"Bonne chance, mon ami, bonne chance."

"Merci." Actor rose and left. Garrison lingered for a time then finished his wine and left.

The two men met at the agreed place down the road. "Seems Chief was right. Now what do we do?" Actor rubbed his hands together against the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Let No Good Deed …

**Chapter 2**

"We still don't have a contact so the best we can do is get back to where the others are. Let's go." Together the two men set out on the return trip. The original plan was for the men to carry out their mission then make their way to the coast for pick up. Now with the news of a traitor it was imperative that London be warned as soon as possible. That meant he had to find a contact with a radio, a contact that hopefully would also be able to get a sympathetic doctor.

They finally hitched a ride on a wagon load of hay. It was slow going but still faster than walking. They stayed with the wagon as far as they could then jumped off when their paths diverged. They would have to walk the last three miles but then their passage would go unnoticed. As they neared the derelict building where they had left the other three, both men became anxious. There was no on guard. There was no one around, no sound, and no sign of any one. Garrison indicated silently to his friend and the two split up, circling the ruins. When they reached the far side they saw a woman sitting, leaning against the wall enjoying the early sunlight. Then to his shock, Goniff came out with a cup and handed it to the woman. Garrison wanted to blast the little thief. What the Hell was he doing? And where was Casino? Fortunately the pair of sun worshippers went back into the building followed surreptitiously by Garrison and Actor.

"What the Hell are you doing and where's Casino and Chief" demanded their angry leader.

"Warden," beamed the smaller blonde. The voice had startled him but his response was genuine. "Am I glad yer back." Then the reality of all that had happened crashed around him and his smile was replaced with a look of concern. "Casino went to look fer Chief. We don't know where he went. He couldn't a got far."

"And who is this beautiful young woman?" asked Actor with a touch of pleasure in his eyes and warmth in his voice.

"Oh, that's Anette. She's Louie's girl."

"And who's Louie?" demanded Garrison before he could continue.

"Yeah, well, after you two left Casino heard a noise and that's when he found Louie and then he went to find Chief, he found Anette."

"Bonjour Anette," purred Actor who was delighted when she responded with a smile.

Actor proceeded to make small talk.

Garrison was about to admonish the Casanova but saw the direction he was going in. Actor would find out more than his direct demands of the girl. If she could help them then Actor would find a way to make that happen. He was sure many a woman had helped Actor whether she had intended to or not. He turned back to Goniff, pulling him closer to the door. "Which way did he go and how long ago?"

"He and Louie left a few minutes ago, began the smaller man. "Louie speaks some English and he said he knew how to contact the Resistance. He wants to help."

"You trust him?" Garrison frowned. He thought Goniff was a little too trusting but he had to ask.

"Yeah. Casino didn't at first but I think he sorta does now. 'E took him with 'im. Said 'e could 'elp search."

Garrison ran a frustrated hand through his hair. One man injured and missing, one man out looking for him and presently missing, two civilians …. He took a deep breath and after holding it for a moment he exhaled. First things first. "Actor?"

Hearing his name the tall con man turned and seeing the look, came over to his leader after taking his leave of the lovely young lady. From the look on her face she had been charmed. Naturally. He stood waiting expectantly.

"We've got to find the others, especially Louie. If he can arrange a meet and an escape route, it'll save us a lot of time."

Actor wondered momentarily why Garrison's concern was not on Chief but maybe his hurry was partially with getting the injured man back to England. He knew Garrison trusted him and they got along well, Casino was an irritant at times but they had developed a working relationship. Chief on the other hand did as he was told but he could detect no real trust or friendship there. It was not hard to guess at the reason. Chief was not that easy to befriend. He stayed apart, not divulging details about himself as Goniff and Casino had. Even Garrison had spoken briefly of his past but not Chief. They didn't even know where he was from or whether he had a family. He just didn't share. He didn't trust. Well that wasn't entirely true. When they were on a mission, Actor had often seen the young man watch him for clues as to what to do or even for reassurance that all would go well. He probably wanted friends but didn't know how to make them. Hopefully he would live long enough to learn.

Garrison stepped outside after checking to see if all was clear. Actor returned to the young woman. He would see what else he could find out about the area.

Within minutes Garrison returned with Casino and Louie, who between them were carrying a body. Actor watched closely and was relieved at the care they took in placing their burden on the floor. He must still be alive. The tall Italian hurried over to assist.

"We'll have to risk a fire. Goniff see what you can do about some wood. Actor, get some water." The commander in Garrison went to work checking on the injured man but was pushed aside rather briskly by the young woman. She began giving her own orders.

"Anette has a nurse." At their puzzled looks he tried to correct himself. "Has? .. Is," he nodded in pleasure. "Is a nurse." Garrison stopped and watched the woman take control. She checked his side. A quick look and she covered him up using her own coat. The others contributed theirs as well. A hurried conversation with Louie sent the young Frenchman running out the door.

"Where's 'e off to?" asked Goniff as he came in with an armload of wood. He had managed to avoid dropping the load after almost colliding with the Frenchman in the doorway.

"She knows a healer."

"I thought Louie said she was a nurse?"

"He needs more."

Goniff dropped the wood by the fireplace then moved over to where his fallen team mate lay. The man was pale, almost blue. Damn, thought Goniff, he must be almost frozen. He hurried back to the fireplace and began building a fire.

Half an hour later, Louie returned with what looked like a walking bundle of clothes. Only about four feet tall the old woman shuffled into the room. Ignoring the others she moved over to the prone figure. Casino who had been sitting beside him heard her mutter something before she gestured for the patient to be moved closer to the fire. Actor and Casino immediately moved in to carry out her wishes. Once she was satisfied Anette helped her lower her old body to the floor. She pulled back the coats and bandages and then to the men's surprise she opened her coat and proceeded to remove bags and bundles and even a few bottles from her inside pockets. These she laid out around the prone figure. Anette had obviously worked with her before because she helped place the bundles, opening some and leaving the others.

Actor was fascinated. He knew there were many local remedies that modern science was only beginning to uncover. Meanwhile the Healer continued to mutter.

Casino watched for a bit but when the old woman sprinkled Chief's head with some powder he could not watch any longer. He got up and went to Garrison's side. "Voodoo Medicine Woman. Right up his alley."

"It's not like we have a lot of choice." Apparently he was not entirely sure about the treatment either. Turning, he looked out the door. Who's got the watch?"

"I'll go. I can't watch this," he said as he stepped out the door. He watched as the leader of their undercover team spoke to Louie and then the two headed out towards the road. He sure hoped the guy was on the level. He wanted out of here and back to somewhere warm even if it was only a nice warm Resistance fighter's home. He was so cold and tired. No, don't think about that. It would only make it worse. He walked over to another tumbled down building where he figured he could keep an eye on the surroundings.

It was an uneventful two hours before Garrison returned. The news he brought was good and bad. They had contacted the Resistance but there was no way home for at least two days. Bad weather over the channel had grounded all but the most necessary travel.

"You are deep in thought. Something on your mind?" Actor moved over to sit next to Garrison. "Let me guess, it has something to do with Gaston?"

It still surprised him how Actor seemed to read his mind. No use denying it, it was what he was thinking. "Yeah."

"And you do not want to wait for orders from Command." Without looking Actor knew his leader was smiling. As much as the man tried to remain aloof and unreachable Actor had become adept at reading the man, especially when he was forced to sit idle.

"We can't just leave him and I doubt he'll be a priority."

"Who's not a priority?" Casino had seen the two men talking and decided to join them. He was also not good at remaining idle.

"Our friendly local contact, Gaston," answered Actor.

"Yeah," Casino said with bitterness, "It's all set for the morning, so I can sell you out, Gaston. So, Warden, what're you going to do about it?" His initial reaction to the news that the man was a traitor had been 'not my problem'. Idleness and Actor's words had changed his mind. Revenge was sweet especially when it was him doing the doing and someone else, the getting. "So what's your plan? Will the Resistance take care of him?"

"I think the Warden has something better in mind," said Actor knowingly.

Garrison knew that in times of war that sometimes the enemy had to die but to murder even a guilty man or to ask someone else to murder was not easy. There was a better way and he knew just how it could be done. Well maybe the way but not the how it could be done. He turned to the best confidence man in Europe. "We need to make the Germans think he's double crossed them."

Actor grinned. "Yes. Let them take care of our little problem." That settled; the question was how. They had two days to set something up.

"Is there anything we could sabotage here that we can leave evidence pointing to Gaston?" suggested Casino. Both cons knew Garrison had a penchant for blowing thing up and they smiled at their leader, watching for his reaction. He suppressed the worst of it but a twitch betrayed him.

"How about if Actor writes a letter, like it's from the Resistance, with code in it and all," suggested Goniff not to be outdone by Casino. He knew they rarely listened to his suggestions and sometimes Casino made fun of him but he had to offer. He wanted home as much as the others. "'E then puts it somewhere like 'e's 'iding it but where a German soldier is watching. They watch to see 'oo picks it up. We tell Gaston that it's there and 'e goes and the German's see 'im. 'E gets arrested."

Ever tactful, Actor jumped in. "Good idea but too risky. The patsy cannot be counted on. If the soldier who sees the plant ignores it, it will not work."

Goniff grunted in acknowledgement.

"Actor, can you disguise me enough …" started Garrison only to be stopped by a pair of firm "No's".

"There's no way even with all his tricks that he can disguise you. You were there, everyone saw you. You get arrested and us being short-handed, we would have a hard time getting you out. So, no, you aren't going anywhere disguised."

"I am afraid that I have to agree with Casino's assessment of the situation," said Actor. "Although I am sure I could affect a disguise, the risk is too great. I also was there so the same applies to me."

Goniff realized that he and Casino were not seen, but they did not speak the language so that let them off. There were times the language thing was on his side.

"If we knew which side the Postmaster was on …" started Actor.

"We could give him a letter and say it had to go to Gaston, specifically," continued Garrison with a trace of hope.

"But we don't," said Casino, taking his turn as the wet blanket.

"What if I go and tell," started Louie. The men had been concentrating on coming up with a plan that they had forgotten about the civilian. "I could tell Monsieur where you hide, he come and you kill."

Garrison felt the familiar pain. The boy sounded so eager for a man's death. Maybe it was because he was so young and had never experience what it was like to kill a man. He hoped the war would end before he actually had to pull the trigger and watch a man die, knowing he had caused it.

"I know you do not like to involve civilians, but there is no other way." Actor looked resigned.

Louie took this as acceptance and his face lit up. "Where I tell them? Here?" Not seeing agreement he offered a suggestion. "I have place."

"No." Garrison watched the confusion and disappointment on the boy's face. He had read the finality in that one word.

"Vous ne serez pas les tuer?" he demanded. Collaborateur !"

"Ecoutez, Louie. Better the Germans take care of him, n'est pas?"

The Frenchman fumed for a second then grudgingly said, "Oui."

"Louie, do you think you could go to the Commandant and convince him?" he asked in French.

Being involved and helping restored his enthusiasm. "Oui. I could say I see monsieur Gaston talk to Americans and .. " He stopped when he saw Actor hold up his hand.

"The Germans already know he worked with us. He agreed to sell us out. We need to convince the Germans that he is selling them out too."

"Hmm.

They finally had a plan they thought would work. Before they did anything more Garrison wanted to check on Chief so he returned to the room where he had left him. Chief was still lying in front of the fire, its light sending flickering shadows all around the room. The old healer was sitting on the floor with Chief's head on her lap, her hand gently stroking his face. Amidst the crackling of the fire he heard her humming an old French lullaby. It was a scene he would not soon forget.

Assured that there was nothing he could do for his injured man he told Louie to run through the plan one more time. They would go first thing in the morning.

"I tell the Commandant," he started.

"You go up to the guard at the headquarters," prompted Garrison.

"Oui. I tell the guard that I must see the Commandant. It is important." The two in charge nodded so he continued. "Once I am in his office I tell him that I was waiting for my girlfriend to meet me by the stone wall by the Pharmacy. She was late as usual," he added with a smile.

"Do not embellish the story. Just stick to the plan," said Actor sternly.

"But it is true. She is often late." There were no further comments so he continued." Anyway, I say I saw a man, tall blonde man go to the wall and move a stone. I was not sure what he did but then he left. I did not think about it until I saw Monsieur Gaston go to the same spot and move the same rock. He took out what looked like an envelope and it looked like he was counting. He put it in his jacket. He looked around to make sure no one was watching then put something back.

"I waited until he left then I went and looked. Then I give your paper to the Commandant. I tell him I cannot read English so I don't know what it means."

"And if he asks why you brought it to him, what do you say?"

Louie blushed. The Italian had told him what to say but he had a better idea. At least he thought it was better. Best he try it out here. "I say I want to get travel papers to go to Paris . It would be a fine place for a honeymoon if my girl will marry me."

Suddenly there was an excited squeal and Anette launched herself into Louie's arms knocking him back against the wall. The two landed in a heap on the floor. She kissed him and though he struggled at first, he gave in and kissed her back. Suddenly they must have realized that they were not alone and the two fumbled around until they were finally standing. They both tugged at their clothing and brushed themselves off, embarrassed at the display of emotions in front of strangers.

"Well done, Monsieur," said Actor. "I think you have your answer." He stepped forward, grabbed Louie in a hug and kissed him on both cheeks.

"Congratulations," said the Lieutenant as he held out his hand and the two men shook hands.

"Yeah, congratulations and good luck," added Casino as he too shook hands with the near-future groom.

"Good on you, mate," chimed in the Englishman. He came over and shook hands with Louie as well.

Poor Louie was so flustered by the turn of events that he had not noticed each man give Anette a kiss as well until he saw Goniff. He opened his mouth to object but closed it when he saw his girl had eyes only for him. He put his arm around her and she snuggled in close. He wanted to kiss her but he was embarrassed and saw that she was too so he turned her around and with his back to the soldiers they kissed long and passionately.

The plan was put into action. The con man imagining himself in his place, standing in the commandant's office, saying the words, smiling, anxious to please hopeful, begging for a crumb. He hoped Louie would not sound too eager. That was the kiss of death. Actor had been very pleased at the Frenchman's twist. Here's hoping the Commandant is a romantic, he thought. He wondered how Anette would take it if the Commandant wanted to perform the wedding himself. Was that legal? The Commandant would probably expect an invitation to the wedding. Good thing it was real.

The officer watched as the young man rode off on his bicycle. It was a lot to ask of such a young man. If the German decided not to believe him then they were going to have to get him out somehow. That was the part of the plan that had bothered him. Louie should not be going in there alone. He should have had back up. They had no way of knowing how it was going. All they could do was stand outside across the road and watch. If they had had more time, maybe Goniff could have gotten on the roof. Even then … He mentally shook his head. He must be slipping. This was the best they could come up with. Damn, he hated this part. Together the three of them had checked the pharmacy to be sure no soldiers were stationed nearby. Then Louie had pocketed the note after temporarily stuffing it into a crevice in the stone wall. It had to look authentic. Louie then waited out of sight while Actor and Garrison got into position to watch the German Headquarters.

They waited patiently until they saw Louie pedaling down the street. He slowed as he neared the stone steps then stopped and leaned his bicycle up against the newel post. They knew it was not acting but actual nervousness that slowed his steps and made him hesitate in front of the guards. He was told to wait. To the two Gorillas' relief, he did not turn around to look at them. Then he was signaled inside. He was in.

Hours or maybe it was minutes later the door opened and two watchers held their breath. A soldier carrying a bag over his shoulder trotted down the steps and over to a motorcycle. He mounted, started the engine and rode off. A courier. Their eyes returned to the door.

Again they waited until finally the door opened again and Louie reappeared on the steps. He looked grim. If the two watchers thought waiting while he was inside was hard, this was worse. Louie walked down the steps slowly. What had gone wrong? He was limping. Both men wanted to run over to help him, to run in and kill who ever had hurt the boy but they had to watch and wait. Louie picked up his bicycle, got on and peddled unsteadily back down the street. Carefully the two withdrew and almost ran to the rendezvous place.

Louie took the long way around so the agents arrived first. They both ran out to grab his bicycle as he stopped. "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Oui," he started with a sigh. Continuing in his native tongue he said, "It all went as planned."

"But you are hurt," said Actor eying the puffy cheek.

Louie climbed off his bicycle and smiled carefully. "I was so nervous that when I opened the door to leave," he blushed and looked down, gingerly touching his cheek, "I hit myself in the face with the door. Then I stubbed my toe on the leg of the desk in the reception area. The Commandant saw and offered to have me taken to the doctor's office so I told him it was nothing; that I was fine."

The other two men wanted to laugh, would laugh later as they told the others but they knew Louie was in pain. His cheek was swollen and a red mark had appeared where the door had crushed the skin against the bone. They also knew that Louie's shoes, worn thin with use, would have done nothing to protect his foot.

They thanked Louie for what he had done. He just grinned and pulled the papers from his pocket. "My travel papers, papers for two."

"Félicitations to you and your bride," said Actor as he dipped his head. From his jacket pocket he removed an envelope. "While you are there, maybe you could deliver something for me?"

"Another secret mission?" Louie asked. "Certainement, Monsieur," he said eagerly as he reached for the envelope. "Where shall I deliver it?"

"When you get to Paris," said Actor solemnly, "open it and the instructions are inside. Do not open it until you do. Comprendre?"

"Je comprends. Je ne manquerai pas," said the Frenchman seriously. "You can trust me."

Actor smiled and hugged the groom. Garrison shook his hand and said, "Good Luck." As they watched him pedal off Garrison turned to his second and raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

Without turning Actor answered the look with, "Every bride needs a dowry." He did not turn but he felt the gaze still boring into him. Relenting, he added, "Goniff lifted an Officers wallet." He heard the expelled breath and saw his leaders head shake. Actor knew Garrison's aversion to the cons using their talents but knew he would make an exception in this instance.

With Louie's assistance Garrison had contacted a member of the Resistance. He had been reluctant to get involved, trusting Louie but not the stranger he had brought with him.

Garrison looked over to the prone figure lying by the fire. "You said moving him was going to be tricky."

Actor simply nodded then asked, "How soon?"

"An hour before daybreak," and looked at his watch. ""About four hours. Get some sleep." He turned away but not before Actor saw the worry on his face.

They had met the farmer and with his approval they were able to hide Chief among the potatoes and other produce. Goniff took the first shift up front and the others fell into position beside the old wagon.

Later when Goniff was walking with his leader he asked the question that had been bothering him for some time. "So, Warden, what did that note say, the one Louie gave to the Kraut?"

It was a complaint about the payoff. It said they shorted him and he wanted the rest of his money." Goniff listened and then smiled his approval.

It was a long slow walk. Garrison was eager to get there but the old roan horse with its plodding gate was not going to be hurried. It was with relief they finally pulled into town as the sun began to rise. Garrison went to let their contact know they were there while Actor, Goniff and Casino helped the farmer set up in the town square that served as the local market place. The farmer sold his goods right from the wagon so Chief was moved to a spot under it. There was nowhere else to hide him. All they could do was hope he would come to and remain quiet The townspeople arrived, bartered and haggled good naturedly and left with their purchases. All went well for a time. Garrison returned and together with the others they lingered near the farmer's wagon, watching and waiting. They could go to the dock to wait but thought they would stand out less in a crowd. There was much talking and laughing but this tapered off quickly. The gorillas surreptitiously looked around and were dismayed to see two German Officers headed their way. At first it looked like they were just taking in the sights until they saw the foot soldier following behind anxiously trying to balance a loaf of fresh bread, a carton of eggs, a package of butter and a parcel wrapped in butcher paper. If the officers were not heading directly for their comrade, they might have smiled, instead Actor closed in on one side, Garrison on the other.

The Senior German officer approached the farmer and asked about his produce, and prices then asked how much for the dog. When the farmer asked what dog he was referring to, the officer said, the dog under the wagon.

The farmer might have been able to come up with a cover line but Actor was not leaving it to chance. He stepped in and leaned down peering under the wagon. "There you are," he said in French, "you no good drunk. You go off chasing the mademoiselles leaving me to do all the work. I have a mind to haul you down to the sea and throw you in." He stood up, looking disgusted. "If you weren't my sister' boy …"

"Would you like me to wake him?" asked the junior officer with a smile.

Actor started as if he had not noticed them there. "Eh, non. Leave him there to sleep it off. He will be useless until he sobers up." He snorted through his nose in disgust.

The German was not so easily discouraged. "He does not look well."

"If you had drank as much as he did, thought a man of your breeding would never drink like that, then you would look unwell too. He will probably be as sick as a dog before nightfall. Serves him right." He turned to the farmer and asked if it was all right with him if he left the boy there. Of course, the farmer nodded.

Both officers smiled obviously pleased at someone else's discomfort. They continued on with their sightseeing and shopping. Actor melted back into the crowd as did the Lieutenant though they did not go far.

Minutes later a young man wearing a red scarf hurried up to the wagon. He spoke to the farmer and then left. By this time the wagon was nearly empty. The men loaded Chief onto the wagon again and headed for the dock. From there they and some of the produce were loaded onto the boat with help from the sailor with the red scarf.

The German was right, Chief did not look well. After being treated by the old healer he had seemed to rest easier. Now he was again pale and sweating. The pain lines were back. There was nothing that could be done until they reached the hospital.

The journey out to the Motor Launch was uneventful though once they were underway they saw black smoke on the horizon. Back in England Chief was whisked off to the hospital while the cons and their leader headed to London. This was to be a full debriefing.

"Left tenant? Left tenant Garrison?" the young corporal asked as she approached. The Gorillas had just exited the debriefing. They were tired, hungry and just wanted to go home. Seeing the recognition in the tall blonde's eyes she continued. "There's an urgent message from the base hospital. They ask you to come immediately." She knew immediate and hospital but even with that in mind she was startled by the change in the tired men as they bolted for the exit.

Three men leapt from the jeep before it had even stopped. 'Come immediately' was ominous. The driver followed abandoning the illegally parked vehicle. Bypassing the nurses' station they went directly to the patient's room only to be stopped by a very large angry nurse.

"Hold it right there, Lieutenant." Behind him they heard the struggle.

"Look, I can help." He did not wait for her reply but pushed past her and moved to the bedside. Chief was fighting the nurse and the Doctor as they tried to restrain him. "Chief," he called anxiously. "It's all right Chief. You're in the hospital."

The words finally penetrated and he stopped struggling. He had come around briefly on the boat, knowing there was something he had to tell but he had passed out before he could remember. This time he kept at it, worrying at it until it had come to him. He had to tell him. It was important. It could not wait. Now he was here. Looking for the source he managed to grit out, "Warden." Seeing his friend he grabbed for his arm and said, "Gaston. You have to…

"It's all right, it's okay," he offered trying to reassure his injured team member.

"No. He's a traitor. You can't …"

"We took care of it."

"But he ..." His energy spent, he sagged back on the bed. "You knew he was a traitor?

"Yes," said Actor, moving up behind his leader. Seeing the confusion on his face he added, "You told us."

"I … When?"

Seeing the exhaustion Garrison suggested they come back later when he was rested but Chief insisted so he briefly explained how he had told them and how they had taken care of the problem, or set it up so someone else took care of it.

Chief was so tired that he had to concentrate on what Garrison was saying. He had to know that they were not leaving a problem behind. At the end he was relieved and he had to admire what they had done.

"So when can I get out of here?" he asked, eyes already at half-mast.

Garrison said he would talk to the doctor and Chief's eyes closed. As they were walking down the corridor, Actor said, "The Doctor should not release him, he is too weak."

"He won't."

There was a pause and Actor smiled and said, "You do not plan on asking him do you?" The only answer was Garrison's smile. "I did not think so." Garrison was learning

the con, but then he was being taught by the best.


End file.
